random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepover at The Horse Girls'
Sleepover at The Horse Girls' is a sequel to Sleepover at Snoop Dogg's and a comedy short film. It is a crossover between Shrek, Bee Movie, Johnny Test, Cory in the House, Steven Universe, The Loud House, Teen Titans, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Craig of the Creek, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, Regular Show, We Bare Bears, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Dexter's Laboratory, Sym-Bionic Titan, Unikitty!, Craig of the Creek, Codename: Kids Next Door, Spongebob Squarepants, Tokyo Mew Mew, Apple & Onion, Infinity Train, Gravity Falls, King of the Hill, Clarence, The Dark Knight Rises, Shark Tale, Paul Blart: Mall Cop, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, The Most Popular Girls in School, Mighty Magiswords, Villainous, Thundercats, The Powerpuff Girls (1998), Ben 10 (2005), The Three Bears, Cyanide & Happiness, Seraph of the End: Vampire's Reign and Andi Mack. Transcript the Three Bears' house, Papa Bear is touching his spaghet while eating it Papa Bear: I love-a my spaghet! Ugandan Knuckles creature appears Ugandan Knuckles: Hey, I finally realize that you know da wae. Knuckles hands over an invitation to a sleepover at the Horse Girls' Papa Bear: The Horse Girls?! They better-a not touch-a my spaghet! Bear enters Melissa's house to see the Horse Girls Maney: Welcome, come on in! Papa Bear: Thank-a you! Melissa: We can have pizza, do karaoke and watch episodes of Glee. MacKenzie: And we can watch movies and TV shows about horses! Marie: WE LOVE HORSES! Unikitty gang arrives Unikitty: I! LOVE! HORSES! Richard: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK? THIS AGAIN? Keezheekoni arrives with pizza and a tablet that plays "The Ultimate Slumber Party" music from Google Play Music which plays "Who Says" by Selena Gomez and the Scene Chelsea: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Radicles: Yes, bitches! MacKenzie: Rule number one! NO RACIAL SLURS OR SLANGS! Beast Boy: I wanna have pizza! J.P.: Me too! Deandra: I need to poop here. Mackenzie Zales: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? Is there a party or something? Melissa: Yes it is! Let's go have fun and do karaoke! brings out SingStar Dance All: YAY! is singing "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga Brock: Can't read my, can't read my, NO YOU CAN'T READ MY POKER FAAAAAAAAAAACE! Master Frown: This. SUCKS! THIS FUCKING SUCKS SO MUCH! I HATE THIS PARTY! Maney: You would love this song! Master Frown: NO! I prefer songs about doom and gloom, but no, I do not like pop! Pop stinks! Princess Zange: Like, this party is sooooooo cool! Marie: Yeah! At least we can have fun! Finn: I got the soda! out some soda floats around drinking soda as she kisses Princess Bubblegum Mandy: THIS PARTY IS SO LAME! I wanna go home. Melissa: I don't understand why we invited Mandy and Master Frown here. Hue Troop arrives Black Strategy: COTTON CAN-DAAAAAY TIME! Strategy brings out the cotton candy and eats it Luan: I can't think of a pun about candy at all, do I? Radicles: Well, at least I was sleeping over! Luan: laughs Good one! Lapis Lazuli: Hey, Peridot! Wanna pizza? Peridot: Sure! Beast Boy: I wanna try the microphone. plays Hey Yeah! and he sings Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Short films Category:Stuff by Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl Category:Craig of the Creek